


You Taste of Whiskey and Spearmint Gum

by Chaos_Theory101



Series: Supercorp Smut [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best sister, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara Danvers is human, Lena Luthor just likes her whiskey, Lesbian Sex, Maggie didn’t want kids, Smut, They meet at the bar and one thing leads to another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Theory101/pseuds/Chaos_Theory101
Summary: Going to a random bar after work might just get Lena Luthor something she desires.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076588
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	You Taste of Whiskey and Spearmint Gum

Walking into the bar Lena was hit with the smell of Jack Daniels, sweat and cheap perfume. She wore a tight green dress, squeezing her curves and showing off her long pale legs paired with black six inch heels. Her black hair straight, flowing down her shoulders and shinning in the dim bar light. The Luthor notices everyone’s head turns their eyes wide and filled with lust, one man whistling and whispering to his buddy. Lena doesn’t pay attention though, seemingly making her way to the bar counter and sitting on an unstable sticky bar stool, and murmuring a small hello to the bartender in front of her.

“Hey what can I get you?” The bartender flashes a kind smile reaching his eyes and raising an eyebrow. “Wait let me guess…Red wine?” 

Lena just shrugs shaking her head and wondering why this guy thought a proud stressed business owner like herself just wanted wine? She wanted the hard stuff. She had just gotten out of a board meeting with Morgan Edge and those meetings never went well. The older man always made a move on her and when she refused him, he would call her a slutty bitch who didn’t deserve any man and that one day he would get her in bed with him. The Luthor of course would just smirk, brushing off his crude remarks and wish him a goodnight before leaving the building and wanting a drink. 

“Actually, I’ll have whiskey. The finest you have, please.” Lena informs, biting her plump bottom lip and leaning her right arm on the bar counter. She could hear a few men talking about her body, possibly trying to hook up with her and wondering why a woman like her way in a bar this late at night. Like usual Lena paid no mind and took the whiskey from the bartender and nursed the beverage that made the back of her throat burn. 

"Look at her she’s a sight, isn’t she?"

"You think she’s tight?"

"Why don’t you find out?"

The Luthor kept drinking her whiskey until the glass was gone and she heard a chair screech against the dirty floor behind her. She really did not want to deal with a man right now, especially not after the night she just had. She sighs, putting the glass down and rubbing her temples when the bar door opens and Lena looks over like all the other bar attendees do. A blonde woman walks in, she’s wearing tight black skinny jeans and a shirt that fits tightly around her abdomen, she has ocean blue eyes and a small smirk on her pink lips.

Lena can’t help but feel the flush that fills her cheeks. This woman was beautiful, god like beautiful and all those bad thoughts Lena had tonight were gone replaced by the thoughts of the woman who seemed to be coming her way. The Luthor felt her throat dry, heart pounding against her chest and cheeks heats up more as the blonde woman sits next to her. Lena can smell the woman’s vanilla scented perfume and a little hint of fresh paper smell, she notices the small scar in between the woman’s blonde eyebrows and how ocean like her eyes really is.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asks the blonde, using the same boyish smile he had earlier that night with Lena.

“A shot of Daniels and beer” the blonde smiles back at the bartender who nodded quickly and began to prepare her drink. However, the blonde must have noticed Lena staring because she turned her attention away from the bartender and met Lena’s forest green eyes, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip. “Hey,” the woman says calmly, a hint of flirtatiousness in her ocean eyes. 

“Hey” Lena says back. “I’m Lena Luthor.” 

“Kara, Kara Danvers” the blonde smiles holding out her hand for Lena to shake. When the Luthor shakes the blondes hand she holds on for a little too long, pulling her hand away and giving the girl an awkward look. “So, I’m guessing you’re the Lena Luthor? You own L-Corp, right?” 

“I do. I started owning and running my family’s company about a year ago or so. I wanted it to be a source for good, unlike my brother,” at the thought of her brother Lena frowns. She misses Lex, at least the old Lex not this imposter who went on a mass killing spree just because he could or something snapped in him. 

“I bet its stressful?” The bartender slides Kara a shot of Jack Daniels and a beer, smiling and asking Lena if she wanted another drink. “I mean with all the theories behind your brother, the people looking down on you and fucking Morgan Edge it has to be.” 

“How do you know about Edge?” Lena questions, brows stitching together and in the corner of her eye the bartender slides her the second glass of whiskey. 

“I’m a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media.” Kara grins, blue eyes shining with happiness. “Also, I used to be Cat Grants assistant she always went on rants about how every time he saw her, he tried to get in her pants.” The blonde shakes her head with a sigh and grabs the shot glass and downs it with no problem before she sips her beer and watches Lena silently. 

“Edge is a real pain in my ass. But I’m my own woman I know how to deal with him.” Lena takes a sip of her whiskey and puts the glass down, resting her arm on the sticky counter and smiling. “He tries to get in my pants, yet he forgets I’m into women.” 

Kara laughs sending Lena’s heart into overdrive and stomach bursting into a fit of butterflies and nervousness. The Luthor blushes, looking away from Kara and hoping the woman doesn’t seen the pink on her pale cheeks. She did not want to mess this up because this night was going better than expected and Lena secretly never wanted it to end. 

“I don’t mean to sound like that prick Morgan Edge but you’re really beautiful, I always admired your beauty and smarts whenever I read your interviews. Honestly my sister would be insanely jealous I’m getting to talk to you right now.” Kara chuckles again, taking a drink of her beer and smiling softly at Lena.

“What’s your sisters name?” 

“Alex. She’s older than me and not really my sister, I’m adopted. But it’s like her and I are really sisters I would be lost without her.” Kara smiles once again, fixing her glasses and taking another drink. “When I lost my parents to that fire, I thought I would never find happiness until I had Alex to call my sister. Of course, her and I fought a lot when we first met but we warmed up to each other and now sometimes when Alex brings girls around, they get jealous of how close we are. Unless you’re Maggie Sawyer and leave because you don’t want kids.” The blonde shrugs, looking away from Lena’s forest green eyes. 

Lena could not believe this woman had just revealed all this to her but the Luthor smiled and rested her hand on Kara’s thigh, smiling softly and her eyes filled with sorrow.

“I watched my mother drown when I was three, I didn’t do anything, didn’t even try to call for help. And when I was taken away from everything I’ve ever known and taken to a mansion full of abuse and misery I turned to Lex. He was a nice kid; he was my protector and in time as he left and I grew we fell apart and so did his humanity as well.” Lena shook her head picking up her glass and watching the clear amber swish around, as she lets out a small laugh. “I can’t believe I’m telling you all this. But I am sorry about your parents.” 

The two women sit alone in silence, nursing their drinks and listening to the people laughing behind them. The bartender was running back and forth keeping up with everyone’s orders and making sure the needs of the customers were satisfied. Lena glanced at Kara and whenever Kara caught her staring Lena would look away, only for a pale shade of pink to appear on her cheeks. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kara asks, turning her attention towards Lena and smiling softly. 

“I would love too.” Lena smiles back, standing from her chair and throwing a hundred-dollar bill on the sticky bar counter. “I’ll cover both of our bills,” the Luthor watches Kara mouth and thank you and the bartender takes the bill. 

“Have a good rest of your night.” The man does his boyish smile, taking the hundred-dollar bill and waving a quick goodbye. 

Lena isn’t really sure how she ended up at Kara’s apartment or when they come stumbling into the door, shushing one another and giggling like little kids. Their lips meet, Kara pushing Lena against the door and picking the Luthor up only for Lena to wrap her legs around Kara. The blonde has her nimble fingers threaded in dark locks, swiping her tongue against the Luthor’s bottom lip and listening to the small whimpers coming out of Lena’s mouth.

“You taste of whiskey and spearmint gum” Kara murmurs in between their kisses, kissing the woman’s jaw and her neck. Smelling her sweet perfume and whiskey. 

Lena just smiles cupping Kara’s jaw and bringing their lips together once again, smiling and whimpering in need of something else. The blonde moves her hands to support Lena while she moves away from the door, making sure to lock it and walks carefully over to her kitchen island. Lena feels Kara set her down on a hard surface and kiss her harder, the swipe of her tongue is becoming intoxicating and the Luthor just needs something else to the calm the fire that is rising within her.

Lena can feel Kara’s hands trailing up from her hips to the back of her emerald green dress, the tug of the zipper snaps Lena out of her dream and everything is becoming real. She might have just met this woman, but something deep within her trusted Kara more than she would ever know. Before the zippier was pulled down, Kara pulled away from the kiss and looked Lena directly in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” The blonde asks, her breath labored and cheeks flushed.

“Yes” the Luthor nodded, whispering and pressing her lips against Kara’s once again. She feels the woman’s nimble fingers tug the zipper all the way down, her hands traveling up to Lena’s shoulders and pushing down the dress. The cool air of the apartment causes goosebumps to rise on Lena’s pale skin, while Kara pulls away from the kiss and begins to kiss down the Luthor’s jaw, neck and chest. She’s pulling down the dress further until Lena has to lift herself up so Kara can get the dress completely off, a deep red appearing on Lena’s cheeks because of her nakedness. 

“You’re beautiful, so beautiful.” Kara hums gently, beginning to suck one of Lena’s nipples while messaging the other breast. Lena moans softly, throwing her head back and trying to push the dress bunched around her ankles off, while also trying to take her heels off. “Let me do that” Kara giggles, pulling away from the Lena’s pale chest and using her strong hands to pull the dress off and high heels that make a small clunk when hitting the wood floor. The blonde slowly kisses up Lena’s leg, moving her hands to the black lacy underwear and pulling them off with ease and her teeth nipping at the CEO’s thighs, getting closer and closer to what Lena needed most. She was wet, her thighs glistened with her slick and thighs twitching with need. 

Lena takes a deep intake of breath, gasping loudly as she feels Kara’s tongue come in contact with her clit. Sending an electrical shock throughout Lena’s whole body and releasing moan after moan as the blonde goes to work with her tongue. Circling and licking Lena’s clit with her tongue, holding Lena’s hips in place so the CEO could not buck her hips away from how sensitive she felt. Kara slowly slides two fingers into Lena’s cunt, relishing in the tightness and the wet slick surrounding her fingers.

“Oh fuck!” Lena whimpers, eyes squeezed shut and hands twirling in blonde locks. 

Kara is pushing Lena closer and closer to the ledge, bringing her to the ledge of ecstasy and Lena wanted it so bad. She had no idea what this woman was doing to her but whatever she was doing the CEO did not mind one but, and when Kara flicks her tongue one final time and pumps her fingers faster Lena is falling over that edge. Thighs squeezing Kara’s head, trying to be gentle and sighing softly when Kara pulls her fingers away and stands up.

“Are you okay?” Kara questions softly, and Lena can see her slick on Kara’s plump lips.

“I’m okay. Now can I do the same to you?” Lena asks, smirking and taking a small deep breath.

“Hell yes.”

That night turns into a blur. The girls spend hours tangled in the sheets, drinking the whiskey out of Kara’s cupboard and pleasuring one another until dawn breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I know it's not a lot of smut but I also haven't written smut in years. But I plan to write more and get better at it. If you have any suggestions just comment and I'll check them out!
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> -J.D.


End file.
